Lo Lamento
by ali.vicky
Summary: Un punto de vista de Tarrant de como puede perder a su esposa, Alicia es mi segunda historia sean buenos con los comentarios por favor


Cuantas veces me lo dijeron – _**algún día la perderás sino la sabes cuidar; por favor, recapacita mira lo que tienes – **_y el peor de todos fue – _**ella es lo mejor que tienes sino sabes cómo tratarla no debiste casarte con ella **_– y tenían tanta razón; nunca supe como trátala, no cumplí le juramento de respeto y amor que le hice un día en el altar; todo era más fácil antes de casarnos. Ella no sabía cómo era mi lado malo y aunque pasamos cientos de cosas maravillosas, siempre algo suele salir mal. Es como cuando un lado de tu vida está en su mejor momento y el otro se cae a pedazos, tenía todo: un buen trabajo; cientos de pedidos en sombreros, una linda y gran casa, grandes amigos y una maravillosa e increíble esposa (pero claro no supe valorar lo ultimo)

Creo que todo empezó cuando tomamos el té, ella estaba sentada junto a mí y discutíamos los beneficios de no tener hijos( a pesar de que yo si quería, ella no podía, era riesgoso y no era muy fértil que digamos) cuando de repente se puso a llorar, trate de consolarla, pero en todo eso se me escapo una palabra que no debió haberle gustado y se puso a guitarme como histérica mientras corría a nuestro dormitorio cerrando la puerta de un golpe, le dije que me abriera pero no lo hizo; así que tire la puerta de un golpe y la cogí por los brazos y le grite y le sacudí muy fuerte; yo estaba muy molesto por su reacción, no me di cuenta pero le di una bofetada muy fuerte, deje de sacudirla y me aleje lentamente mientras ella lloraba en silencio.

El segundo golpe fue cuando ella estaba en su estudio trabajando; estaba muy estresada, su empresa estaba pasando por una situación difícil en su empresa, y se acercaba un festival muy importante del reino, recuerdo que yo la estaba molestando, quería más tiempo para nosotros pues no había salido de su estudio en 3 días, ella me dijo que me retirara de su estudio, pero yo seguí hablándole, ella comenzó a gritarme y echarme de su estudio, comencé a enojarme, sentí como mis ojos se ponían rojos, la agarre del brazo, de seguro se asusto, se soltó y comenzó a alejarse detrás de su escritorio cogiendo libros y lanzándomelos.

-Tarrant? No te me acerques,¡Tarrant! – me dijo entre llantos; no le hice caso, la cogí de las muñecas, recuerdo que tenía un libro en la mano y este se le cayó por el dolor que mi presión en su muñeca sentía, lo golpe, la abofetee y la tire al piso, comencé a patearle, yo quería parar pero mi locura no me dejaba.- ¡Tarrant déjame, por favor!-lloraba. Debo decir que cuando me di cuenta cuando vi en la alfombra un charco pequeño de sangre fresca, subí mi mirada para verla y vi a mi Alicia con que de su nariz y boca corría sangre. Arrepentido, Salí de su estudio, subí las escaleras y corrí a mi taller.

Ahora estoy sentado en mi taller, ya han pasado semanas desde el último ataque de ira que he tenido con ella, golpearla se me hizo una costumbre cada vez que me enojaba y ella estaba cerca, son las 6:00 de la tarde; Alicia no ha salido de nuestra habitación desde el almuerzo. Creo que… -¡TOCK; TOCK!- la puerta se abre; ahí esta ella, esta vestida para salir, puedo ver de reojo unas 2 maletas.

- Tarrant; creo que debemos hablar, ya no puedo seguir con esto… yo… no entiendo que es lo que te ha pasado, es cierto que he estado muy ocupada pero no era para que te pusiera así; desde que perdí a nuestro bebe no has dejado de tratarme indiferente... yo lo lamento… pero…pero si no puedes respetar estos 2 años de matrimonio; no deberíamos ir por el tercero…

-Alicia, por favor no te vayas…- le dije… - No Tarrant; no me voy a arriesgar, piensa bien lo que has hecho, porque podrías perderme para siempre… adiós Tarrant Hightopp; piénsalo…-dijo llorando y se fue. Pude escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Ella se ha ido, me ha dejado, todo es mi culpa, ¿Quién es Alicia?, ¿Quién soy yo?, porque…porque…porque…

-Lo lamento; Alicia…lo lamento…- dije llorando.


End file.
